irken_fanon_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
THE DANKENING
Only August 17 2015 12:00:00 Until the (estimated)End of the Dankening.... "You see,first it starts out subtle,you start feeling..strange..but then you realize your rping is a little..off..you start getting more..ecentric..more..hyper..but you and your friends dont notice and just shrug it off..but then..out of nowhere..comes the true form of the dankening,you start making poor quality articles,your thinking process slows down dramatically,and THEN,THERES NO GOING BACK FROM THERE,YOU START RUINING RPS,ARGUING WITH PEOPLE,AND YOU BECOME A LOW QUALITY SHELL OF YOUR OLD SELF! "-Lurk,under the horrifying slowly growing effects of the dankening The Dankening is a horrible event that happens everytime Mysteriousjillguy loses his meds for a long period of time and undergoes drug with-drawl. Without his meds in control,he slowly loses control of himself and begins only caring about how cool his articles are,no matter how edgy or poorly written they may be. Once this happens,all of the poorly made articles and fan characters of the ancient 1st Dankening of the past rise from the forgotten depths of their graves,and enter the new better made real world. The Dankening also gives life to ancient poorly made characters of the wikia's past,in a time known as "The Dark ages". When the wikia was full of poorly made fan characters and recolored pictures. Y'know? Cuz that stuff is really ANNOYING. Anyway,near the end of the dankening,a blood colored moon will rise over Irk,bringing it's angsty shadow onto the planet. And then,the moon will emit an energy field of pure edge across the entire Z-Multiverse,giving life to every single damned soul of the forgotten edgy characters. Also,giving power to already existing edgy characters and creating new repulsive unholy angst filled creations. This energy field will transform every badly made thing in the Multiverse into almost all powerful reality warpers,capable of altering entire universes to their will,making badly made RP plots and stories in the process. At this point,the Multiverse is doomed. Only a resupply of meds can calm down the Dankening,and eventually freeze it until the threat of meds being lost awakens once again. However,there is hope,if Mysteriousjillguy gets rid of his med addiction,the threat of the Dankening will be destroyed forever. However,this is a daunting,difficult task. The removal of the addiction can take months,and if done when Mysteriousjillguy needs meds to act correctly,it can lead to catastrophic consequences,and give more power to the dankening. It can even lead to the loss of meds for A REALLY LONG TIME! As in,SEVERAL YEARS,THATS A PRETTY LONG TIME YOU KNOW! Or peerrrrhaps,even...FOREVER! Imagine the Dankening FOREVER! Horrible,isnt it? What a nightmarish possibility. If the Dankening isn't stopped before it infects the Entire Multiverse,it will eventually spread across the Omniverse. Never stopping,never fading. It will consume everything and corrupt everyone. Nothing will be spared. NOT EVEN THAT ROCK YOU SAW OUTSIDE YESTERDAY,YES,THAT INNOCENT ROCK WILL BECOME GOTH AND ANNOYING,AND ANGSTY,AND IT WILL WRITE TERRIBLE FANFICTIONS ABOUT YOU,YOUR FAMILY,AND ALL YOUR LOVED ONES! AND THEN PUBLISH THEM ON DEVIANTART AND THE INTERNET! YOU WILL BE SHAMED FOREVER! DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!?! HUH?! HUH?! HUHHHHHH?! SAVE THE POOR ROCK YOU FOOL,STOP THE DANKENING!! Category:Doomsday Category:Real Life Articles Category:Wikia